


Soft

by CrowsAce



Series: RemRom fluff [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativetwins, Fluff, I'm practicing writing something nice, Incest, M/M, One Shot, Short, i know weird, i think, remrom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: It was at this moment they realised two things. One, they were really close to each others faces right now. And two, they were very very very gay.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: RemRom fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769509
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fluffiest thing I've ever written... and I don't even know if it is really fluffy. Anyway if you have tumblr please head over and send me some prompts 
> 
> elegantcrowsace

Remus whistled happily to himself, swinging his morning star as he spun around in a circle in the middle of the common room.

Someone cleared their throat and he let go, the sound of something breaking combined with the world still spinning rapidly despite his feet being firmly planted on the ground had him laughing all high pitched and manic. He toppled backwards, head banging against the floor, it felt wonderfully painful. 

He remained there giggling with his eyes closed, just listening as the other side approached him.

  
  


He opened his eyes to see his brother looking down at him unimpressed.

  
  


"Your lucky no one else was in here, someone could have been really hurt!" 

  
  


Remus poured. "What about me Ro? I'm hurt!"

  
  


Roman rolled his eyes. " _You_ _enjoy it!"_ He held out his hands.

Remus grinned up at him and grabbed them, letting his brother help yank him up. 

He may have jumped up too fast however as they both ended up stumbling and falling back anyway, instinctively he quickly braced his hands on the back of his brothers head, not wanting him to get hurt. 

Luckily this time they both just fell onto the sofa.

They blinked at each other then smiled in relief…

  
  
  


It was at this moment they realised two things. One, they were really close to each others faces right now. And two, they were very very  _ very _ gay.

Roman swallowed nervously, hands holding onto his brother's forearms, meaning to pry his hands away from his head… but he didn't.

Remus stared. His brother was so pretty. 

Eyes so bright and full of wonder, skin so fair it makes snow white want to rip her own skin off, and those lips, so soft looking, so plump.

So pretty, so adorable. 

  
  


But he was trash… his brother wouldn't like him… right?

  
  


But Roman thought his brother was so handsome.

His jawline was so strong and his cheekbones so sharp that they could cut a bitch down. His eyes, half lidded and swirling with dark and dangerous thoughts, Roman had to suppress a shiver.

  
  


So handsome, so strong.

  
  


But his brother would never consider him as anything  _ more.  _ Right?

  
  
  


Right?

  
  


"Remus?" Roman whispered, he wasn't sure why he was whispering, but it felt right for the moment.

"Roman." His brother said back just as quietly.

  
  


They were leaning in closer now, eyes searching each other, silently asking the same question. Surely not right?

  
  


Remus swallowed thickly. "Roman I… that is, I umm I well - "

A hand gently cupped his cheek. They stared into each others eyes, and just as Remus thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest and jump in a blender his brother smiled softly at him."

"Kiss me Ree, please?"

  
  
  


Well shit. His heart exploded anyway.

  
  


"Since you asked so nicely." 

  
  


Remus was right, his brother's lips are soft.

  
  
  



End file.
